smashboards_socialfandomcom-20200213-history
Flight (Sky High)
Flight is a regular user from Smashboards that has been part of the Smash 4 Social Thread since version 2.0. An artist and a self-proclaimed "sort-of" graphics designer, he helps fellow users on their avatars and / or signatures when needed. Flight is best known for using his own Aspyr character in avatars since 2013. He is the one user who helped create the "logos" found in every Social Thread's original post starting with version 4.0. History In mid-2009, the user that would eventually become known as Flight began to gather some interest on the video-sharing website YouTube. It wouldn't be until December of that year that he finally thought of creating an account. According to him, there were a couple reasons as to why he didn't do it: the year wasn't faring well, and there was not enough time to create it, due to personal issues, among them. On another note, picking the username was a difficult decision to take, leading him to create a test account, just to try out the website. He would end up joining YouTube as a registered member on February 24, 2010 via the aforementioned test account, and has been mainly active on the Internet ever since. A "formal" first account was soon created on March 10, 2010, after losing access to the test account thanks to not having a verified email address. He was known by his old YouTube friends for creating multiple usernames. On December 21, 2010, he, along with TheNexus18, a fellow YouTube user, created FlightDarkFantasy, a group channel that would become the foundation of his formal username. He later adopted it a few days later by creating flightwindx,'' a ''YouTube account. The Flight username is taken after an original character of his; he would later deprecate (and replace) him with the current Aspyr character in early 2013. Smashboards Before joining Smashboards, Flight used to hate the site, blaming it all on the Super Smash Bros. for Wii U elitism that was going around at the time. After arguing over the subject in a YouTube video's comment section, he rekindled and changed his mind, joining the site on July 5, 2014. The only thread he frequents, and posts regularly, is the Smash 4 Social Thread. After five great (and not-so great) years on the video-sharing website, he announced in December 2014 that he would no longer be active as he was before, say, back in 2010, due to his Smashboards appearances. FlightShift and Flightx, his YouTube and DeviantArt accounts, respectively, were not closed despite his intentions to trim down activity on both sites. Falling Outs Since his YouTube friends were starting to be less active on the site, Flight has joined several other communities, most notably, the group that would almost lead to his demise-- "'''PokeSkypeway'", as he calls it. According to Flight himself, he despises almost all members from said chat group. An argument between him and the group ensued on September 22, 2014, regarding ''Skype status messages, prompting him to get active on Smashboards exclusively and ditch them for good. He has no intentions to cause arguments, flame wars, or anything of the like, towards his fellow Social Thread users or staff members. Characteristics As the introductory section states above, Flight is one of the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U (or Smash 4 for short) Social Thread regulars. He joined the thread in version 2.0 at page 1400, introducing himself by asking an overly redundant question. He is notorious on the thread for his three catchphrases: "Anything new?", "What's up?", and "I'm bored." In progress... Trivia * Flight originally planned to join Smashboards under the "FlightShift" username. * Flight's "I'm bored" catchphrase in particular has become the subject to a long-running list of jokes, in which he accepts. In the wake of the Social Thread 6.0 August 31 thread lockdown, he no longer posts the catchphrase (along with the other two phrases) as much as he originally used to. * Flight has no favorite color, despite using green in material featuring his Aspyr character for identification purposes. He has a tendency of preferring his own material for avatars. * He mains King Dedede in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, and Fox and Captain Falcon in Super Smash Bros. Melee. It is not known as to whether he mains characters in Super Smash Bros. (for Nintendo 64) and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * He is left handed. * He currently has made the most edits on this wiki. Gallery AspyrFrontGreen.png|Green Aspyr avatar (20/10/15 version) AspyrFrontBlue.png|Blue Aspyr avatar (20/10/15 version) Aspyr Front Green.png|Green Aspyr avatar (10/6/15 version) Aspyr Front Blue.png|Blue Aspyr avatar (10/6/15 version) Aspyr Front Red.png|Red Aspyr avatar (10/6/15 version) Aspyr Front Yellow.png|Yellow Aspyr avatar (10/6/15 version) Aspyr Front Whistler.png|Green / white Aspyr avatar (10/6/15 version; used in rare occasions) Category:Users Category:Social Thread Regulars Category:Premium Members